monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Deviljho
Deviljho, informally known by many nicknames, is classified as a Brute Wyvern. It can only be fought in upper rank quests and is dreaded by the inexperienced and unready hunters. It primarily attacks using its powerful jaw and tail. In rage mode, it will draw a breath of 'Dragon Element', which can inflict Dragonblight. Hunters caught in the stream will find their weapon's affinity dramatically reduced. Because of its high body heat and high metabolism, Deviljho are always hungry, and are in constant search of a food source. In Monster Hunter Tri in which it first appeared, Deviljho can be summoned by Qurupeco in early HR quests (HR31+). However, because it is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, it can be found roaming any High Rank quest at any time. It is not until HR 51+ that players are sent out to hunt for Deviljho on an actual quest. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Deviljho has a chance to appear after clearing HR5/HR6 quests as a Warning Quest Monster, as well as meeting it randomly while doing an upper rank quest like in Tri. If Deviljho appears via the Warning Quest, the player is given another 50 minutes to slay or capture it, but will be required to carry on with the same amount of supplies (Potions, Meats, etc.). In-Game Description }} Notes *When Deviljho is enraged, its muscles will swell to massive sizes, causing previous battle scars to become visible. **Deviljho's defenses also change; it becomes more vulnerable to attacks on the stomach and Elemental damage (Thunder and Dragon), while most of the other areas of its body become tougher. *Deviljho will usually prey on Aptonoth and Popo to recover stamina. **It has also been seen eating the corpse of a slain wyvern, another Deviljho's body, its own tail or even an already captured monster. **It will also attack other living Wyverns if it's hungry, dealing significant damage to them. *Deviljho can leap at the player and pin them down, proceeding to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to struggle away or throw a Dung Bomb. If the Deviljho is exhausted, it will recover stamina and lower the player's defense due to its corrosive saliva. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. **Deviljho sleeps in the second of the two Secret Areas that appear. *If Deviljho does the 'Stomp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles will fall from the ceiling, doing damage if they hit players. *Deviljho's Rock Fling attack will inflict different Blights depending on the area; in the Tundra, it inflicts Iceblight, in the Volcano it inflicts Fireblight, and in the Flooded Forest it inflicts Waterblight. *Deviljho uses bite attacks more often when tired *Deviljho is back in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd with some new features. ** Deviljho is now able to connect a sideswing bite straight to a tail whip. ** Its Dragon Breath no longer inflicts Dragonblight, as the Dragonblight status ailment has been removed. ** Deviljho can now be fought in the very last village quest. It will appear in the Land Arena (it also got its own introduction cutscene), and after it has been slain, Tigrex and Nargacuga will be fought simultaneously. Despite being met in a Low Rank Quest, those monsters will be as powerful as their Upper Rank equivalents, much like the final Village Quest Monster Hunter in MHFU, where monsters were G-Lvl. Breakable Parts MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Deviljho info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| Source: http://www1.atwiki.jp/mh3wii/ |} MHP3rd Analysis Information are taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal State||true Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Enraged =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd